


Death Eater's Bulletin Board

by Elliot_S_Roy, robin_X3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_S_Roy/pseuds/Elliot_S_Roy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_X3/pseuds/robin_X3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. So much crack.<br/>Robin was drunk when we wrote this.<br/>Shield against rotten tomatoes activated!<br/>X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Eater's Bulletin Board

_You have one notification._

**Admin:** TheDarkLordRises (Voldmort)

I need the Lestranges and a few others to raid a few muggle hospitals and bring them under my command.

 

Bella4MyLord (Bellatrix): Yes, my lord. It will be done right away! <3  
  
RandomMinion3: Yes, my lord.  
  
TheCoolLestrange (Rabstan): Yes, my lord.  
  
TheDoomedLestrange (Rudolphus): Yes, my lord.  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss (Harry): Boy, you guys sure are repetitive!  
  
PotionMaster (Snape): Potter, is that you? What are you doing here?  
  
 TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Well, I thought it would be a good idea to give dear old Voldie my best wishes for him finally getting a nose-job. It's about time, don't you think? Xp  
  
 TheDarkLordRises: You dare! You dare show such impudence? Hold your tongue, Potter or else.  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Or else what? You'll cut it off like your nose?  
  
Bella4MyLord: How dare you insult my lord like that!? At least he isn't some scrawny kid who is shorter than his girlfriend!  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Well at least I have a girlfriend!  
  
Gred&Forge: Burn!‼  
  
LusciouslyMouthful (Lucius): For your information, our lord does have a lover named Bertha.  
  
Bella4MyLord: What!? Who the hell is that wretch? I'll <censor> <censor> <censor>her‼‼  
  
RandomMinion1: Wait, I thought she was imaginary!  
  
TheDarkLordRises: Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Wow, really? O_o And here I thought your daddy issues were bad!  
  
PotionMaster: Look who's talking!  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Right back at ya, Snape!  
  
PotionMaster: Why you little half-blood whelp...!  
  
SiriulsyBlack (Sirius): Snivellous, keep your filthy hands the hell away from my godson! You're a half-blood too and so is your snake-faced master!  
  
RandomMinion3: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!? O.O  
  
SiriulsyBlack: Yeah, well so is ya mom!  
  
PotionMaster: So is your brother!  
  
SiriulsyBlack: At least I don't lick the boots of a <censored> Snake!  
  
TheDarkLordRises: Are you really that eager to die again, Black?  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Yo mama was so fat that when she gave birth to you, your nose turned out flat!  
  
HoqwartsAHistoryGranger (Hermione): That wasn't very nice, Harry!  
  
ChudleyCanonsRule (Ron): Ignore her, Harry. That was bloody AWESOME‼!  
  
BumbleBeeQueen (Dumbledore): Ho ho ho! What do we have here?  
  
SickleHeadVoldemia (Voldemort): What are you doing here, you old coot?  
  
SickleHeadVoldemia: Who the hell messed with my user id?  
  
Fred&George: Well, it sure wasn't us! *fingers crossed*  
  
BumbleBeeQueen: Embrace the love within you! There is no magic stronger than love!  
  
MMcgonagall: Did you eat too many lemon drops again? Headmaster, you know how you get when you have too much sugar in your blood!  


BumbleBeeQueen: Don't be like that Minerva~|  
  
TheBoyWhoKickedAss: Yeah, Professor, don't be such a killjoy!  
  
PotterLover69 (Ginny): Aww, Harry you're so COOL! <3

 

** ~ Connection Timeout  ~ **

 

S. Roy: Eh, Matsie? Why did you do that!? It was just getting to the good part!  
Robin.R: That's exactly why! This fic is PG-rated. So this is...

 

 **The End**  

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Disclaimer: Rowling is the god of the Harry Potter world.  
> It would be awfully nice of you to leave some cookies.  
> X3  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And no one noticed that there were no RandomMinion2 Xp


End file.
